Inhabitants
by Billy-008
Summary: A compendium of peoples and creatures, both fictitious and fact, that creep, crawl, walk, and fly in all corners of the Atmos.
1. Peoples

All sections in this compendium are ongoing and any information, observations or corrections that can be provided by you, the reader, is much appreciated. Hope you find it useful!

Also if you want to send in any of your own fan-made creations to share with the rest that would be great!

**

* * *

**

**Peoples of the Known Atmos**

Aquiosians: Fish humanoids native to Terra Aquinos

Blizzarians: Humanoid rabbit/coyotes that live on Terra Blizzaris all of whom speak with stereotypical Canadian accents; they use the word "Eh" at the end of most of their sentences. Blizzarians have a love of risky or just plain foolish stunts, acting like extreme sports enthusiasts.

Giants: Most well known is Gundstaff; keeper of one of the largest collections of rare crystals. Apparently on good terms with Cyclonia, but his motives are his own and he prefers to be alone.

Humans: The most widespread people in the land, they inhabit almost every Terra but are by no means identical where ever you go.

Merbs: Species of tall cat-like, cold-blooded humanoids that are usually paranoid and pessimistic as a result of the dangerous environment on their home terra where natural disasters are constantly occurring

Monster-people: Most well known of these is/are The Producers. Staldorf and Walder are humanoid, from the waist up, but are connected from the waist down to a giant green monster with many tenticals.

Murk raiders: Pirates that attack any ship foolish enough to wander into their base; Terra Deep, though they sometimes wander out to search for valuable treasure across the Atmos. Led by Captain Scabulous the Murk Raiders strip any and every useful item from the ships they capture, including their crews.

Nightcrawlers: Elite group of assassins that under the direct command of Master Cyclonis. Each member wears black armor and has similarly black skin with red eyes. Their armor is strong enough to withstand a crystal-based explosion at point-blank range, and now after an upgrade, is no longer sensitive to light, but may not be able to handle extensive exposure to direct sunlight. They are able to sense crystal power at a distance and are quite vicious. One possible explanation of their origin is that they were once human but were somehow turned into these beings.

Raptors: The Raptors are lizard-like humanoids that inhabit Terra Bogaton. Most are pirates and rogues but some are peaceful scientists.

Skeeler: Most well known is Ayrgyn; a shape-shifter known for his amazing training tactics. He can change at will from a Mynall bird to a human, and has powers which border on functional magic.

Sky Sirens: Beings who take on the appearance of a woman and have the ability to conjure illusions from a person's deepest desires. They exist to lure ships to their doom in the Great Expanse.

Spider-people: Most well known is the Colonel; a large, four-legged, spider-like gangster, infamous throughout the Atmos.

Wallops: Species of stereotypically dimwitted yet amazingly strong creatures that resemble humanoid rhinos that inhabit Terra Wallop. The teeth of this species have the ability to grow back if knocked or pulled out.

Worm-people: See Sky Worm (Ch. 2)

* * *

**Credits**

Thank you to Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi for the current and future help!  
Information references include Wikipedia and the stormhawks website


	2. Creatures

**Recognizable creatures of the Known Atmos**

Bog Howler: Large ape-like creature with red eyes, grey-brown skin, swamp green fur, long pointed ears, thin curved horns, and an upturned nose. Bog Howlers are known to inhabit Terra Greusomis.

Cat: Similar in appearance to Leapers but twice as large and more cat-like behaviour.

Chicken: Come in many colours as well as giant versions.

Cloud Krill: Small harmless, and delicious, creatures that swim the cloud-seas in massive swarms

Dragon: Thought to be extinct Dragons were once the most common airborne creature in the Atmos, they were hunted down when the people of Atmos took to the sky and saw them as a threat. The Dragons fought back in self defence but to no avail and were driven to the brink of extinction. A large clutch of Dragon hatchlings have been discovered recently and with the protection of Rinjiin, the last of the Dragon Knights, and the other Sky Knights of Atmos the baby dragons will reach maturity in 60 years.

Elephant Ant: Insect of unknown description inhabiting the Wastelands.

Enormous Meat eating Plant: Native to the Black Gorge that lives in the area called Meat-trap Marsh.

Fire Scorpion: A giant scorpion that is native to the Wastelands. The creature can shoot fireballs out of the tip of its tail.

Giant Eel: Native to the Black Gorge.

Gleep: Timid blue lizard like animal that lives on Terra Wallop.

Leaper: Strange animal that lives in dry, arid, desert-like climates. Tan coloured with tall pointed ears and no discernable limbs.

Leviathan: Giant pest of the cloud-seas that feeds on cloud krill and the occasional fishing ship by disguising itself as a terra. The Leviathan can be repelled by the signature extra potent quadruple malt vinegar sold at the Sky Side Shanty.

Living Tar: Native to the Black Gorge.

Magma Beast: Native of the Wastelands, large snake like creature that lives within the lava pools and is agressive towards anything that happens by.

Merbian Carrier Pigeon: Small grey bird with a thick finch-like beak used to carry messages

Minnows: Common small fish of Atmos.

Mud Eel: Inch long creature that nibbles moss. Mud eels are found on Terra Aquinos.

Mynall Bird: A colourful hawkish bird of unknown origin.

Pandaseal: Animal of unknown description - mentioned in the episode 'Second Chances'

Phoenix: Very large birds completely engulfed in flames. These birds are very territorial and protective of their nests and the Phoenix Crystal with which they are linked.

Poison toothed Spiny Gorge Sloth: Native to the Black Gorge. Appear as bipedal prairie dog-like creatures until exposed to sunlight where they then become large, dark and dangerous.

Scarlet Maw Tickle Fang Arachnoid: A spider similar in appearance to the Scarlet Maw Razor Fang Arachnoid but completely harmless whereas the other is one of the most dangerous creatures in the Atmos.

Scorpion fly: Insect of unknown description inhabiting the Wastelands.

Skoat: A herd animal of unknown description.

Sky Monkey: Highly intelligent and perceptive creatures that resemble rabbit/lemurs.

Sky Rodent: Cat sized mouse-like creature that enjoys living in garbage.

Sky Shark: Aggressive and dangerous creatures that endlessly patrol the skies for cloud krill or other food.

Sky Squid: AKA sky squidees a food favoured by Wallops. They are a brown-orange with four tenticles and lighter spots.

Sky Worm: Possibly akin to a Sky Monkey in that they are also highly intelligent and perceptive. The giant worms are flat, flesh toned with a single large eye and possess thin forearms (Seen only once in the episode 'Sky's End')

Verroc: Large cat-like bats that inhabit the underground of Terra Vapos.

Venomous Cricket: Insect of unknown description. Highly dangerous.

Vulca Bat: Native to the Black Gorge that feeds on metal.

* * *

**Credits**  
Information references include Wikipedia, the stormhawks website  
and personal observation.


	3. According to Stork

Most of the spelling in this section is _hopefully_ correct, but don't take my word for it. Some of them I have and will continue to correct through the magic of closed captioning when I get the chance. If there is any Stork-related creature or sickness you don't see on here - I'm sure I missed a few - please send it on in. I'm sure Stork will appreciate it as well as me.

**

* * *

**

**Beings and other dangers of the known Atmos according to Stork**

Creatures

Alterian Brain Worm: Perhaps another species of mindworm, but not as common.

Angry Finian Moth: Flight capable nocturnal creature of unknown description.

Brain Slug

Carnivorous Rudd Worm

Deck Fleas

Dragon Wasps

Ghosts

Giant Golumpus: Giant creature of unknown description though its three toed foot closely resembles a tree trunk and can be mistaken as such. Known to inhabit Terra Greusomis.

Giant Turkey Slugs

Katarian Dragon Cat: Flight capable nocturnal creature of unknown description.

Lamprey Flies: Capable of sucking blood as well as souls.

Maignant Brain Eating Alien

Man-eating morphanoids

Mistbunnies: Dreaded creature that lives in the stratosphere.

Mouthless Magglethrops: Creature of unknown description from Terra Merb.

Owl flies

Poisonous Bark Snark: Creature that lives on a certain type of tree. Known to inhabit Terra Greusomis.

Sabre Spiders

Scarlet Maw Razor Fang Arachnoid: Deadliest creature to ever walk the Atmos; one single half-bite from it causes body-numbing then brain melting.

Space Zombie

Strato-elf: Creature that lives in the stratosphere. Repelled only by the use of radishes.

Theraxian Mindworms: Commonly referred to as just 'mindworms'. Mindworms are small, white and flat in appearance with short forelimbs beady black eyes and red lips. The worms can enter the brain through the ears or the nose. The only known defence against these parasites is the Anti Mindworm Helmet from the Tinhatco Company.

Three-Armed Swamp Gobbler

Vampires

Venomous Scabber serpent: Dangerous purple snake distinguished from a harmless tree snake by the red spot on its head.

Warro-weasles: Creature that lives in the stratosphere.

Maladies and other dangers

Acid Storms

Agrospores: Turns the most docile creature into a hyperactive beast. Infected Wallops become sleepy

Bog Fever

Hairy Snozblat drains

Hazzarian laughing fever: Causes those afflicted to laugh and giggle until their brains explode.

Heela Crystal: Turn blood to poison, no known cure

Monkey Spores

Mummified virus Plague

Pond Fungus

Unstable Bog Gas

Withering Nerve Toxin

Zebra Pox


End file.
